


Costume

by Goativa



Series: Durin Drabble Spooktacular [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa
Summary: The dwarves of Ered Luin adopt a strange autumn holiday called All Hallow's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralemalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/gifts).



Living in Ered Luin inevitably had the dwarves mingling between Hobbits and Men so it wasn’t surprising that some cultural exchange came from it.  Some of the Men of Bree had picked up the “at your service” greeting and the angular lines of dwarvish fashion wove their way into flowery Hobbitish embroidery. 

And so, it stood to reason the dwarrow of Ered Luin became familiar with the tradition of All Hallows Eve.  From old to young everyone got involved.  From older dwarrow telling scary stories to all that would listen, to the younger ones eager to get their mitts on some sweet treats. 

Above all Fili was excited that he got to do something with his little brother. 

He picked out the costume idea himself, although Amad had gently steered the little pebble towards something that wasn’t complicated.  Even though their family lived a relatively comfortable life, nobody went hungry in the Durin home, dressing up as a dragon for the holiday wasn’t an option.

That is how Fili found himself dressed as a ghost, draped in a pale sheaf of cloth with eye-holes.  He feels particularly spooky even if some of the adults cooed at his first attempt at sewing.

With a bag with a jack-o-lantern haphazardly sewn onto the front Fili dashes out of his home, “c’mon Kili!  All the good sweets will be gone.”  A few seconds later Fili hears that familiar giggle and his brother’s hand slips into his own.

“I want everyone to see that we match,” Fili says, giving his little brother’s cold hand a squeeze. 

The older dwarrows whispered that on All Hallow’s Eve the veil between the living and the dead parted just for one night.  But Fili didn’t know about these stories, all Fili knew that today he got to spend the entire night with Kili.

**Author's Note:**

> The second drabble into the spooky prompt challenge that I did with Ralemalt! All shiny and edited for AO3.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon-ish.


End file.
